


Чудаки и ёкаи

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: В своей обычной жизни Хината, Цукишима, Ячи и Танака сталкиваются с совершенно удивительными вещами.





	1. Хината Шоё, Кагеяма Тобио

Хината что есть силы крутил педали, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь; не ощущал, как дребезжат колёса, не чувствовал ног. Дом за домом проносились мимо, «скорее, скорее», — стучало в груди.

Наконец показались соседские участки. Пятна фонарей на земле были крошечными, а промежутки темноты между ними — бесконечными, и из каждой тени за Хинатой следили волчьи глаза.

Это ощущение — что за ним наблюдают и следуют — вцепилось в загривок, и Хината, стискивая руль, что есть мочи гнал вперёд.

Никогда ещё дорога до дома не была такой длинной.

Он увидел родную крышу и свет в окнах и поднажал ещё, промчался последние десятки метров, и шины взвыли от резкого торможения. Хината еле удержал вильнувший руль, протаранил передним колесом ворота и, бросив велосипед, взлетел на крыльцо.

Только тут, расхрабрившись от безопасности и близости дома, он обернулся. Держась за ручку двери, готовый в любой миг юркнуть внутрь.

Никого не было.

Кусты и деревья на пустой улице шевелились от ветра. У брошенного посередине участка велосипеда медленно останавливалось колесо, цепляя спицами траву. Кровь перестала бухать в голове, и Хината услышал оркестр ночных насекомых, а ещё почувствовал, как взвыли от напряжения ноги.

Всё было так обычно. Но он же видел, видел волчью пасть и клыки, видел жутковатые звериные глаза за автобусной остановкой и как волк побежал за велосипедом, прячась в тенях. И слышал цоканье когтей по асфальту, пока не повернул на сельскую дорогу.

Хината прокрался к воротам и закрыл их на крючок. Затем вскарабкался на них и, затаив дыхание, выглянул поверх. На первый взгляд никого. Ну да на остановке он тоже думал, что один, пока луна не отразилась в волчьих глазах.

Хината поёжился и спрыгнул с ворот. Может, это был дух, которому не понравилось, что он, изнемогая от нужды, собирался пописать в кустах за остановкой? Так Хината думал, оттаскивая велосипед под навес. В таком случае хорошо, что он не успел. Кто знает, на что мстительные духи способны.

Спрятав велосипед от дождя, Хината мысленно извинился перед духом, живущим на остановке. На всякий случай.

* * *

Утром Хината снова вспомнил о волке.

Ещё не до конца проснувшись, он выкатил велосипед, собрав кроссовками росу с травы. Крутя педали по дороге в школу, просыпаясь и разогреваясь, он смотрел на сырой туман в низинах, на серые кроны и не чувствовал вчерашнего страха. Случай на остановке показался сном, а погоня могла привидеться от усталости.

Предрассветное небо посветлело, добавив красок вокруг, Хината повеселел и выбросил волка из головы. Мокрые от росы шины заблестели в первых лучах.

Хината не вспоминал о нём ещё несколько дней, полностью занятый тренировками: Кагеяма подсмотрел игру Ойкавы и вернулся взбудораженный, и Хината был полон решимости. У них было два месяца на подготовку к главному этапу отборочных, и каждую минуту хотелось проводить с пользой.

А в воскресенье они снова столкнулись: Хината и волк.

В первой половине дня практиковались в школе, а после обеда Хината снова поехал к дедушке Укаю и тренировался с девочками. Стоило ему вечером оказаться на пороге дома, как мама вручила ему Нацу, а Нацу — кошелёк и список покупок, и велела проследить, как она справляется с поручением; Хината едва успел прихватить с собой мяч. Он подкидывал его над собой всю дорогу до магазина, щурясь от попадающих в глаза последних лучей; Нацу предупреждала его, если приближалась машина, сердито поджимая губы.

Солнце село быстро, и возвращались они по длинным теням. Хината подбросил мяч, отвлёкся на Нацу — мяч ударил его по макушке и откатился к корням деревьев. Хината бросился за ним, схватил обеими руками — и мазнул мячом прямо по волчьей морде.

Волк прятался в подлеске, и Хината до последнего не видел его, пока не столкнулся нос к носу. Чёрная морда, светлая грудь, веточки в шерсти — волк припал на передние лапы и казался таким же огорошенным, как и Хината.

А потом под ногой хрустнула ветка, и Хинату сковало холодом. Он замер в шаге от хищного зверя, который мог наброситься и загрызть его в любую секунду. Он никогда не победит Великого короля Ойкаву и лучшего доигровщика во всём Тохоку, не сыграет против Кенмы на национальных и больше никогда не пробьёт быструю с подачи Кагеямы…

Еле передвигая ноги, Хината попятился, выставив перед собой мяч как щит. Вот бы мимо проехала машина и напугала этого волчару! Он ещё столького не сделал в жизни!

— Братик?

Чёрт. Нацу!

— Н-На-Нацу, убегай, — выдавил он, готовясь встретить свою судьбу. Хотя бы Нацу расскажет всем, что в свою последнюю минуту он повёл себя достойно — но лучше бы она умолчала про трясущиеся коленки.

— Чего-о? Ты чего? — она дёрнула его за футболку. — Пошли давай.

Хината обернулся на мгновение, загораживая её от волка.

— Здесь же волк, Нацу! Беги!

Нацу выглянула из-за его спины, пристально глядя между стволов деревьев. Достала телефон и посветила. Хината схватил её за руку, в которой она несла пакет с покупками.

Нацу посмотрела снизу вверх.

— Никого нет.

И правда. Ни волка среди корней, ни следов.

Нацу убрала телефон в карман, взяла пакет в другую руку и крепче сжала ладонь Хинаты.

— Не бойся, братик, я отведу тебя домой.

Хината едва уделил внимание её хихиканью, послушно идя следом и прижимая мяч к груди; на футболке от него остался лесной сор.

Неужели ему мерещится?

— Я видел волка сегодня, — заявил он за ужином, когда страх и ступор развеялись. — По дороге в магазин.

Мама посмотрела на него с сомнением.

— Я не видела, — возразила Нацу и фыркнула супом. Вот предательница.

— Но он был там! И ещё у остановки недавно.

— Милый… Нацу, не стучи палочками, — сказала на это мама. — У нас тут нет волков. Город слишком близко, а они боятся людей и шума.

— Но я видел!

— Наверное, это была собака, — предположила мама. — Ты мог перепутать.

Нацу захихикала:

— Так же, как ты перепутал свои оценки с хорошими.

— Меня пустили с ними в лагерь, значит, они хорошие! — мгновенно вспыхнул Хината. Мама, пресекая ссору, шлёпнула их обоих газетой по затылкам.

— Но вообще-то да, Шоё, — сказала она, — ты не забываешь учиться?

Хината пробулькал, допивая суп, что не забывает, и поспешил закончить с ужином. Вид надувшейся Нацу немного скрасил настроение.

Взрослые. Всегда уделяют не самым важным вещам больше всего внимания.

У себя в комнате он тут же достал телефон и загуглил, как выглядят волки.

Именно так, как выглядел тот волчара!

Хината в волнении навернул круг по комнате. Затем выглянул в окно, но среди тёмных кустов на участке и шуршащих деревьев не было видно, наблюдают за ним или нет.

Засыпая, Хината ворочался, думая, как ему защититься, если он снова столкнётся с волком, но сон пришёл раньше, чем ответ.

Утром он поделился своими приключениями с семпаями. Те похихикали и тоже ему не поверили.

* * *

Днём было не страшно. Днём было солнце, неприятные мысли в голову не лезли, и Хината был бесстрашным воином волейбола.

Беспокойство появлялось к концу занятий, когда удлинялись тени. Хината ёжился, если на солнце наползало облако, а в пасмурную погоду не находил себе места. В последние дни он старался особо не задерживаться, а домой попадать до темноты. Ночью ему снились неуютные сны, с погоней и цоканьем когтей.

Сегодня заигрались, продолжили тренироваться, даже когда тренер Укай ушёл. Хината сказал себе: «ещё чуточку!», «ещё пять подач», «Кагеяма, бесишь, дай мне!» — и, выскочив наконец на школьный двор, попятился. Двор был совершенно тёмен. Он даже закат проворонил.

Со спины требовательно кашлянули.

— Проход загораживаешь, — смерил его взглядом Цукишима. Хината поперепрыгивал с ноги на ногу, обрадованный.

— Цукишима, подожди меня! Вместе домой пойдём.

Цукишима хмыкнул:

— Вот ещё. Нам не по пути.

Ну часть дороги они всегда могли вместе пройти, сейчас-то что не так?

— Всегда по пути было, — скорчил гримасу Хината. Вот же Цукишима, нет бы хоть раз побыть нормальным.

— У меня планы, — отрезал тот.

— Какие ещё? — увязался за ним Хината, уверенный, что Цукишима просто хочет от него отделаться.

— Не твоё дело. Отстань.

Хината обогнал его, добежав до клубной комнаты: он вспомнил про Ямагучи и хотел его застать. Но тот тоже ушёл, опять свой планер тренировать, наверное. Чего ему в зале не тренируется?

Хината приуныл в дверях. Из одевающихся семпаев никому не было в его сторону. Цукишима опять что-то недовольно прогудел из-за спины, и Хината одарил его зверским взглядом. Предатель.

Не Кагеяму же упрашивать проводить, думал Хината, спускаясь по лестнице и возвращаясь в зал. Ещё по пути иногда было Шимизу, но нет, только не она! И не Ячи. Не хватало ещё их пугать. К тому же если вдруг волк их сожрёт, семпаи ему голову открутят.

— Эй, Хината! — свёл брови Кагеяма, стоило ему вернуться. — Ты куда делся, ты что, всё?

Он подбросил мяч на ладони и поймал не глядя, всё так же уставившись на Хинату. Яркие электрические лампы выжигали все тени, не оставляя ни одной глубокой и страшной.

Кроме Кагеямы в зале ещё была Ячи, помогая с мячами вместо Шимизу, и пара семпаев-второгодок, все были заняты личными тренировками.

Хината воспрял духом.

— А я-то думал, ты уже выдохся, Кагеяма. Ну как, отдохнул? — он подошёл ближе, кладя ладонь на мяч в руке Кагеямы.

Взгляд Кагеямы был убийственным.

— Так отдохнул, ты у меня сейчас взвоешь.

Хината незаметно выдохнул, когда Кагеяма отошёл за тележкой с мячами. Голова снова заполнилась правильными вещами. На площадке страх был только один — не выложиться на полную.

Уже и семпаи разошлись, Ячи забрала на машине мама, клубную комнату закрыли; Кагеяма с Хинатой сложили свои вещи у входа в зал, поклявшись прибраться и отнести ключ от зала.

— Охранник скоро придёт проверять, наверное, — протянул Кагеяма, взглянув на чернеющий дверной проём. Хината туда не смотрел.

— Давай ещё чуть-чуть, — он подкинул несколько раз мяч над собой. — Не хочется уходить.

Кагеяма медленно повернул к нему голову, будто шея плохо гнулась. Кивнул.

Ну почему у Кагеямы такая жуткая чёлка? Яркий свет с потолка пол-лица прятал в тени от этой чёлки, глаз не разобрать.

— В субботу снова тренируемся с Некомой и Фукуродани, — объяснил Хината. Он бы и ночевал в зале, если б ему разрешили.

— Ладно. Давай последние, нам ещё убираться.

Зато когда Хината взлетал и смотрел на Кагеяму сверху вниз, или когда тот подпрыгивал, и чёлка взметалась вверх, его лицо, светлое, привычное, было отлично видно.

В порядок зал привели стремительно: свернули сетку, пробежались со швабрами. Хината закатил тележку с мячами в кладовку и похлопал по круглым бокам:

— Не скучайте.

Кагеяма выключил свет, и зал погрузился во мрак. Теперь уже на улице было светлее: от луны, фонарей; в дверном проёме выделялся силуэт Кагеямы. Вокруг всё по-ночному замерло, ни звука, ни движения, и Хината заметил вдруг, какое громкое у них дыхание.

— Как далеко ты хочешь зайти, Кагеяма? — спросил Хината, пока они переодевались прямо у дверей.

Кагеяма сдёрнул футболку со взъерошенной головы.

— До самого конца.

Хината кивнул, натягивая штаны. Кагеяма — придурок, они вечно соревновались и ругались, ссорились даже, и Хината точно знал, что их можно назвать соперниками, но не знал, можно ли — друзьями. Но Хинате не нужно было уточнять, куда зайти, а Кагеяме — переспрашивать, правильно ли он понял.

— Интересно, что там — в конце, — Хината, конечно, подумал о финале национальных — о победе на национальных. Сладкая, сладкая мысль.

— Не знаю, — Кагеяма пожал плечами и постучал кроссовком о порог, вытряхивая иголки и сухие листочки. Потом повернулся с ухмылкой на лице: — Увидим.

Хинату аж дрожью пробрало. Ещё бы!

Он столько времени побирался крохами, тренируясь понемногу со всеми подряд: с девочками, с тётеньками, с детьми, вообще не с волейболистами, — и впервые рядом был человек, такой же неугомонный до волейбола.

— Повезло мне с тобой, — широко улыбнулся Хината. Глаза у Кагеямы округлились, и Хината устыдился, какие неловкие слова-то выбрал, но только шире улыбнулся, чтобы Кагеяма не подумал, что что-то не так.

— Вот болван, — пробормотал Кагеяма, выпятив губу, и толкнул его кулаком в плечо. Кажется, он смутился. — Я пойду отнесу ключи.

— Ага. Я за великом.

Не зря Хината всё-таки задержался: настроение было просто отличное. Даже неподвижные чёрные деревья не сбивали его настроя, даже перечертившие двор длинные тени… даже пустынная улица… абсолютная тишина…

— И чего ты там копаешься, Глупояма, — сердился Хината, приседая перед своим велосипедом, единственным на стоянке; фонарь у школьных ворот бросал такую тень, что велосипед казался гигантским.

Пальцы не слушались; ремень соскользнул с плеча, и сумка упала на землю, а Хината всё возился с замком. Наконец он щёлкнул, отпуская раму, а ещё сбоку послышался шорох дорожки. Обрадованный Хината обернулся, не вставая с корточек:

— Ну сколько тебя… ждать… — оторопело закончил он, уже не помня, что и кому говорил.

Тень у волка тоже была длинная-длинная.

Может, если Хината не будет шевелиться, он не нападёт?

Но замереть не получилось: волк двинулся, неторопливо перебирая длинными лапами, и Хината плюхнулся на задницу. Узкая морда хорошо освещалась фонарём, волк не рычал и не щерился, не показывал клыки, но он приближался, и это было жутко.

Хината попятился, работая локтями и ногами. Кричать было страшно: казалось, стоит ему рот раскрыть, как волчье спокойствие окажется мнимым, и он тут же набросится.

Хината, теряя силы, отползал всё медленнее. Вот волк уже поравнялся с его ногами, а вот его передние лапы уже по обе стороны бёдер, а потом и груди… Хината боялся посмотреть волку в глаза, взгляд бегал по нависающей над ним морде, по пасти и шерстяной грудке, мокрый волчий нос вздрагивал. Не чувствуя конечностей, Хината поднял руки и уцепился ладонями за локти, закрывая лицо. Когда-то его учили защищаться от злых собак: так они должны были вгрызться в руки, а не в шею.

Хината всхлипнул и повернул голову. Перед глазами оказалась чёрная лапа, сильно пахло шерстью. Хоть бы кто-нибудь пришёл, пожалуйста, Кагеяма!

Волк наклонялся, закрывая всё больше и больше света, Хината услышал, как он облизнулся, а затем в плечо ткнулся нос и заелозил, втягивая воздух.

— Помогите, — прохрипел Хината. Как же не хотелось умирать. — Помогите! — заорал он.

Крик вырвал его из оцепенения, и Хината со всей силы пнул волка в живот. Послышался скулёж, волк присел на задние лапы; Хината заехал ему ногой по морде, вскочил — и бросился наутёк.

Он бежал так быстро, что не чувствовал асфальта под подошвами. Лёгкие и горло горели, лицо пекло, а он всё работал руками и ногами, бездумно двигаясь вперёд: мысли за ним не поспевали. Голова осталась на велосипедной стоянке школьного двора и по-прежнему смотрела на глазастого волчару.

Хината схватился за фонарный столб, помогая себе вписаться в поворот, пробежал ещё полквартала и заскочил в круглосуточный магазин, хлопнув дверью. Здесь он упёр руки в колени, хватая ртом воздух, но ноги его не удержали, и он плюхнулся на задницу.

Он подтянул колено к груди и пытался отдышаться, не сводя взгляда с тёмной улицы за стеклянной дверью.

— Э-э, — послышалось сзади. Двое продавцов, парень за кассой и девушка в зале, уставились на него с удивлением.

— Изв… — рваный вдох, — из-в, — горло разодрало от воздуха, который он резко прогонял внутрь и обратно во время долгого бега, во всём рту чувствовался гадкий кровавый привкус. Хината закрыл рот ладонью, чтобы дышать через нос и не тревожить горло и чтобы его не стошнило, но через ноздри воздуха попадалось катастрофически мало.

— Парень, ты в порядке? — спросила девушка.

Хината закивал, сосредоточившись на дыхании, и, наконец начав успокаиваться, повернулся к ним:

— Извините, — он был уверен, что голос будет похож на хруст, и слов будет не разобрать, но это «извините» горло выпустило внятно. Вот только тут же сжалось в спазме, Хината закашлялся, и пока сквозь кашель пытался попросить воды, девушка сама принесла ему пластиковый стаканчик. Хината осушил его двумя глотками.

Велосипед остался в школе, и сумка тоже. Надо как-то возвращаться домой. О том, чтобы вернуться, Хината и помыслить не мог.

Наверное, сразу надо было бежать в кабинет к охраннику, чтобы тот увидел волка своими глазами. Или хотя бы в магазинчик к Саканошите-сан и объяснить всё тренеру Укаю. Ему опять никто не поверит…

Хината сжал сквозь штаны телефон и похлопал себя по второму карману, проверяя мелочь. Снова попросить воды просто так он постеснялся, поэтому двинулся между полок, выискивая самую дешёвую бутылку.

Почему-то объясняться с тренером Укаем показалось проще, чем с родителями. Но сейчас-то что.

Даже на самую дешёвую воду не хватило совсем чуть-чуть, и парень за кассой, пожав плечом, добавил из своего кармана. Хината отошёл в сторонку, надеясь, что его ещё немного потерпят, открутил крышку и набрал на телефоне папу. Лишь бы он ещё не вернулся с работы.

Тот действительно только уходил; договорились встретиться на остановке. Хината с замиранием сердца покидал магазин: выходить на улицу совершенно не хотелось, как и торчать на пустой остановке. Он покрепче сжал пустую бутылку и снова побежал.

Папа уже ждал его. Хината с облегчением юркнул в машину.

Папа молчал, в салоне было темно, и Хината разглядывал огни города, а потом, когда они повернули на дорогу к дому, — непроглядную темень вокруг, только фары выхватывали деревья, бортик вдоль дороги, чужие заборы.

Хината постукивал пустой бутылкой по колену. Почему-то он чувствовал себя виноватым.

По телефону он сказал только, что «кое-что случилось, велосипед остался в школе» и «подвези меня, пожалуйста». Про волка ничего не сказал. Вспомнил, как мама не поверила в волка в лесу, а уж волк на школьном дворе — звучит совсем глупо. Наверное, папа, увидев его без велосипеда, без школьной сумки, в потрёпанной форме, подумал, что его задирают.

Он помотал головой. Это неправильно, он же ничего плохого не сделал! И это он тут прав!

— Мы с Кагеямой остались позже всех, а когда я отцеплял велосипед, на меня напал волк, — рассердился Хината, повернувшись к нему. — Я испугался. И убежал.

В темноте было не очень хорошо видно, но, кажется, папа удивился.

— Покусал? — тут же спросил он.

— Не успел, — чувствуя гигантское облегчение, Хината ощупал горло, плечи и руки. И вдруг очнулся: Кагеяма.

Он схватился за телефон, но на звонок Кагеяма не отвечал. Хината заёрзал на сиденье, испуганно вдыхая. Он-то убежал, а вдруг Кагеяма — нет?

Хината схватился за голову. Ну какой из него товарищ! Нужно было сразу бежать к охраннику и Кагеяме, или хотя бы сразу же позвонить ему. Лишь бы волк не откусил ему пальцы, только не пальцы! Ну и не всё остальное, конечно, поправил себя Хината.

В итоге Хината отправил ему несколько сообщений, чтобы тот перезвонил или хотя бы написал, что жив. Папа заворачивал к дому, и Хината приготовился к непростому разговору с мамой.

Уже за полночь он доделал ту домашку, которую смог, без тетрадей, и узнал, что Кагеяма был в сети.

На сообщения он так и не ответил, но от сердца отлегло, Хината даже вскинул руки. Мёртвый Кагеяма — это очень грустно. Он преследовал бы Хинату призраком, неупокоенный из-за невыполненной цели, или с завистью смотрел бы с того света, как Карасуно получают медали за первое место. Ну, Хината всё равно приходил бы с ним играть, даже с призраком, даже когда уже выпустится. Бедный Кагеяма…

Засыпая, Хината подумал, что волк ни разу не пытался его покусать. Сегодня он его, кажется, обнюхивал.

Так как чтобы добраться до школы пешком вовремя, Хинате пришлось бы встать ещё ночью, он договорился, что папа его отвезёт, поэтому, наоборот, мог поспать подольше. Но вскочил как всегда, быстро сделал все утренние дела, а когда небо посветлело, распахнул дверь.

На крыльце лежала его помятая школьная сумка.

* * *

Сегодня он пришёл не первым, а Кагеяма и вовсе опаздывал. К сожалению, Дайчи-сан оказался в курсе заночевавшего на стоянке велосипеда, и Хината неохотно поделился вечерними событиями.

И ойкнул, застряв в рукаве, когда Сугавара-сан сдавил его шею локтем:

— Хината, ты знаешь, что случилось с мальчиком, который кричал «волк»?

Хината был уверен: ничего хорошего. И его тоже ничего хорошего не ждёт.

Потому что волк в школе — уже дичь, а сумка на пороге в голову просто не укладывалась. Хината вздохнул, в волнении потерев живот. То, что это прицепившийся к нему ёкай или дух, которого никто кроме него не видит, казалось более правдоподобным, чем что настоящий волк принёс ему сумку.

— Асахи, — протянул Сугавара-сан, — даже к вам на поля ведь волки не заходят? Или заходят?

Асахи-сан потёр большим пальцем подбородок.

— Лисы точно заходят. Но они охотятся на грызунов, так что мы только за.

Он вдруг замолчал, глядя Хинате за плечо: на пороге клубной комнаты возник Кагеяма. В районе челюсти, заползая на щёку, красовался смачный синяк.

Кагеяма, поздоровавшись кивком, принялся переодеваться.

Ухо Хинаты дёрнули вверх.

— Хината! — рыкнул Дайчи-сан. — Вы опять подрались?

— Хината и Кагеяма подрались? — ворвался между ними Танака-сан, вертя головой и осматривая обоих.

— Нет! — запротестовал Хината, пытаясь освободить своё горящее ухо.

— Он не специально, — пояснил Кагеяма, и его мирный тон Танаку-сана явно успокоил.

Но не Хинату.

— Что? Конечно, не специально! Это вообще… не я… — Хината прекратил вырываться, увидев живот Кагеямы: по центру разлился здоровый кровоподтёк. Кагеяма быстро спрятал его, натянув футболку, и повернулся к ним: кажется, никто из семпаев не заметил.

Хината в поисках ответов заглянул ему в лицо. Кагеяма, поймав взгляд, так свёл брови, что Хината ясно понял: скажи он что — и он труп.

— Да, — согласился Хината, — не специально.

Дайчи-сан наконец его отпустил, Танака-сан от души хлопнул их по спинам. Кагеяма всё сверлил его взглядом.

Утренняя тренировка прошла гладко, вот только Хината только и делал что пялился на Кагеяму, старался не вставать слишком близко, но и из виду не упускал. У него было очень много вопросов.

С тренировки Кагеяма слинял стремительно, поэтому Хината не успел с ним поговорить. Зато выловил после первого же урока, заявившись в его класс.

Кагеяма вышел, кивнув, и это спокойствие Хинату обмануло: едва выйдя к нему в коридор, Кагеяма сорвался с места.

— Каге… А ну стой! — Хината побежал следом. Кагеяма пронёсся до лестницы, ухватившись за поручень, и поспешил вниз. Раза три Хината услышал приказ не бегать, но не послушался: Кагеяму, засранца, нужно было догнать.

Поэтому Хината перемахнул через перила и спрыгнул на проём ниже — прямо перед Кагеямой.

Тот не успел затормозить, врезался в Хинату, и они кубарем скатились к подножию. Хината ухватил Кагеяму за запястье, чтобы тот не вздумал сбежать.

— Подожди же ты, — сказал он, когда они поднялись на ноги, и Кагеяма потянул руку на себя. — У меня столько вопросов!

Кагеяма замер.

— Тебе никто не поверит, — наконец заявил он.

— Причём тут это, — взмолился Хината. Кагеяма смотрел с угрюмым недоверием и убежать больше не пытался. Поэтому Хината расслабил хватку на его запястье и пробормотал: — Ты должен мне объяснение.

Кагеяма выругался и потёр шею.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — На обеде.

Хинате оставалось с нетерпением ждать большой перемены, на уроках следя за невыносимой стрелкой часов и получая нагоняи за невнимательность.

Кагеяма и есть волк? Его Кагеяма с волейбольной площадки и пахнущий шерстью волчара? Хината помотал головой. Соединить эти две картинки в одну — жуткого и вредного Кагеямы и милого, как теперь казалось, волка — не получалось.

Хината готов был прямо в коридоре вывалить свои вопросы, но Кагеяма шикнул:

— У тебя обед с собой? — Хината кивнул. — Тогда пошли.

Кагеяма утащил его за школу, где не было ни скамеек, ни деревьев: только какие-то чахлые цветы. Зато и людей не было.

Они уселись на траву, прислонившись к ограде. Коробку с обедом Хината отложил.

— Да, — рыкнул Кагеяма и тут же сбил с толку.

— Что — да?

— Ответ на твои вопросы.

— Ты мне не дакай, — возмутился Хината. Вот Кагеяма жулик, хочет отделаться!

Почему ты меня преследуешь, что ты делал за остановкой, а что забыл в лесу рядом с домом, что это вчера было такое? Это ты принёс сумку?

Кто ты такой?

Хината рассматривал его лицо, выискивая что-то необычное, что-то, что он мог предъявить как доказательство: это не Кагеяма. Следы шерсти, а может, потусторонний блеск в глазах, который говорил бы, что в Кагеяму кто-то вселился.

Но видел привычную тень от волос, выпяченную губу, глазёнки были синими, как всегда. Новым был только синяк сбоку. Хината вздохнул. Что ни на есть настоящий.

— Когда мы с тобой впервые встретились? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Ты чего несёшь, идиот?

— Сам идиот! Проверяю!

Кагеяма закатил глаза.

— В начале прошлого года. Я разделал тебя под орех, — он ухмыльнулся. Хината заскрипел зубами. Снова наткнулся взглядом на синяк и сдулся.

— Извини, — пробурчал он. — Я же не знал, что это ты.

Вообще-то ему не казалось, что он должен извиняться: волк его напугал до усрачки, так что получил по заслугам… Но тот синяк, на животе, выглядел жутковато.

— Я… Так не должно было произойти, — подумав, сказал Кагеяма. — Вчера. Так что ты тоже… извини. И не рассказывай никому обо мне, придурок! Всё равно не поверит никто, — повторил он.

Хината глубоко вдохнул — и наконец вывалил на него поток вопросов.

Уже на середине Кагеяма заткнул уши пальцами, а под конец махнул рукой, обрывая.

— Три! Три вопроса, — согласился он.

Хината задохнулся.

— Ты явно должен мне куда больше! Я думал, что с ума схожу, — Хината толкнул его кулаком. Кагеяма поморщился, но не стал тыкаться в ответ. — А вчера такого натерпелся. Ещё и переживал за тебя, ну ты и говнюк.

Кагеяма обречённо потёр плечо.

— Ну и чего ты хочешь?

— Три вопроса и три неловких истории, — уверенно заявил Хината. Кагеяма трижды видел его трясущиеся коленки, поэтому такая сделка была справедливой. Если он вздумает рассказать кому-нибудь, какой Хината пугливый, ему тоже будет что предъявить.

— Одна. Задавай свои вопросы.

Хината крепко задумался. Значит, вопросы должны быть самыми-самыми.

Он запустил пятерню в волосы и пощипал чёлку. В глаз залез солнечный зайчик, и Хината помотал в воздухе рукой, будто мог его стряхнуть. Солнечный зайчик ослепил второй глаз и пропал.

— Кто ты такой?

Кагеяма недоумённо повёл плечами.

— Кагеяма Тобио.

Захотелось врезать ему хорошенько.

— Ты превращаешься в волка! — горячо выдохнул Хината. Кагеяма тут же шикнул и накрыл его рот ладонью. — Так ты кто, оборотень? Ёкай? — спросил Хината, когда получилось убрать его руку от лица.

Если Кагеяма посчитает это за второй и третий вопрос, Хината его убьёт.

Кагеяма помрачнел.

— Не знаю. Превращаюсь и превращаюсь. Мы никак это не называем. Мы с мамой и папой, — пояснил он, взглянув Хинате в лицо.

Он специально сделал такое удивлённое выражение, чтобы Кагеяма сам собой ответил на немой вопрос и выдал побольше информации. Хината поздравил себя с небольшой победой.

— Наверное, можно считать нас оборотнями.

Так, второй вопрос. Хинате вспомнились следы зубов на ремне сумки — нет, с этим теперь всё понятно. Как давно?.. Не настолько важно.

— Зачем ты меня преследовал?

Кагеяма скрестил лодыжки и склонил голову к плечу.

— Я тебя не преследовал.

Он на всё будет так отвечать? Бесит.

— После остановки ты бежал за мной.

— Я тебя провожал.

— И в лесу.

— Просто гулял.

— И вчера.

Кагеяма напрягся.

— Тоже.

Он долго и сердито выдохнул и объяснил:

— Нам иногда надо гулять… выгуливать волков. Иначе будет сложно их контролировать.

— Их?

— Себя.

Хината покивал. Это имело смысл.

Получается, в Мияги бегают ещё как минимум два волка-оборотня — родители Кагеямы? Но Хината успел прикусить язык и вместо этого спросил:

— А почему я? Ты гуляешь там, где бываю я.

Кагеяма дёрнулся и помрачнел. Хината с торжеством отметил, что Кагеяма, похоже, не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос: значит, будет что-то интересненькое.

— Ну ты и заноза. Ладно, — нахмурился Кагеяма.

Но после этого «ладно» ничего не последовало. Кагеяма теребил свои скрещенные лодыжки, его глаза бегали. Хината с любопытством заглядывал ему в лицо.

Чёлка Кагеямы же так похожа на волчий лоб, как он раньше не замечал?

— Он гуляет… Он идёт туда, где вкусно пахнет, — сбиваясь, начал объяснять Кагеяма.

— Он?

— Волк. Я. И, короче, — Кагеяма втянул голову в плечи и отвернулся. — Ему… кажется, что ты… Ему интересно, как пахнешь ты, — бормоча, закончил он.

Хината скорчил гримасу. Ему что, чаще мыться нужно? Ужас.

— Я вот думаю, не съесть ли он тебя хочет, — протянул Кагеяма.

Хината возвёл глаза к небу. Солнышко-то какое яркое, августовское, и ни облачка. Птички поют. Хорошо жить…

— Знаешь, Кагеяма-кун, я пойд…

— А ну стой.

Кагеяма бесцеремонно ухватил его за воротник, не дав унести ноги. Хината обречённо плюхнулся обратно на пятую точку.

— Я тебя не съем, никогда, понял? — твёрдо взглянул ему в глаза Кагеяма и встряхнул за ворот.

— Но ты сам только что!..

Кагеяма помотал головой.

— Мы не едим никого, даже зверей. И не кусаемся. И я тебя не укушу. Уяснил? — Кагеяма был так настойчив и уверен, что Хината кивнул. — И не напугаю больше. Хотя, — он криво усмехнулся, — это будет непросто, ты ведь такой трусишка.

— Я бы на тебя на своём месте посмотрел, — буркнул Хината, стряхивая его руку. — Стоп, а вчера-то что такое было? Ты прямо в школе превратился, а говорил, что так не должно быть.

Снова это выражение, будто Кагеяму застали врасплох. Хината приготовился к порции чего-нибудь стрёмного, вроде того, что он плохо пахнет, и вместе с тем жутко интересного.

Но Кагеяма опять расплылся в ухмылке.

— А всё. Три вопроса.

— Кто такой, зачем преследовал, почему я, — неверяще пересчитал Хината и сердито взъерошил голову: — А-а! Блин!

Кагеяма откинулся спиной на ограду. У Хинаты заурчало в животе, и он вспомнил про обед.

Он тоже прислонился к ограде и развернул коробку. В самом большом отделе поверх риса была фасолинками выложена волчья мордочка.

Хината хихикнул и показал коробку Кагеяме:

— Посмотрим сейчас, кто кого съест.

Кагеяма проворчал что-то, но улыбаясь.

Волка, впрочем, съели они оба: Кагеяма-то с собой ничего не взял.

Хината умял свою порцию мяса и даже овощи: аппетит проснулся волчий. И чувствовал себя Хината теперь отлично. Кагеяма, конечно, болван, но здорово, что волк — это он, а не настоящий волчара и не какой-нибудь чужой оборотень. И что Хината не сошёл с ума.

Какой всё-таки удивительный этот мир.

— Эй, Хината, — позвал Кагеяма, отправляя в рот порцию за порцией. — Не говори никому. Хорошо?

Он тревожно свёл брови и поджал губы, и Хината не раздумывая согласился:

— Конечно.

Им ещё на финал отборочных ехать, а потом, Хината был уверен, и в Токио. Он не мог позволить, чтобы Кагеямой занялась служба охраны или чтобы его забрали на опыты.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Кагеяма и отдал ему пустую коробку.

На самом деле Хинате не терпелось снова увидеть Кагеяму-волка, уже зная, кто он такой, чтобы окончательно оставить свой страх в прошлом.

— Эй, а приходи ко мне снова, — сказал он, когда они засобирались. — Выясним, что тебе-волку от меня нужно. Ну и вообще.

Кагеяма опустил подбородок, раздумывая.

— Ну ладно. Только потом, — Кагеяма почесал лоб, и на открывшемся лице стали заметны круги под глазами. А, ну да, если он ещё до Хинаты бежал с сумкой, а потом возвращался, то спал совсем мало. — Мне мама так всыпала, когда узнала про вчера, — Кагеяма поморщился, — целую лекцию прочитала о безопасности, и самоконтроле, и созр… — взгляд метнулся в сторону. — В общем, я под арестом, — с неохотой закончил он.

Хината внимал во все уши. Какая у семейства Кагеямы, оказывается, интересная жизнь.

— А покажешь, как ты превращаешься? — полюбопытствовал он.

Кагеяма вспыхнул до корней волос:

— Сдурел? — рявкнул он. — Вот ещё. Кто такое показывает?

Нормальная просьба же? Хината не понял, чего он так переполошился.

Ну ничего. Он ещё всё узнает, что хочет, обязательно.

— А! — вспомнил он уже на подходе к школьному зданию. — С тебя ещё неловкая история.

Кагеяма закатил глаза, но всё же остановился. Огляделся по сторонам, нет ли кого поблизости, и шагнул ближе.

— Однажды я забрался на поле к Асахи-сану, — тихо-тихо проговорил он, смущаясь, — и подрался там с лисами. Мы все колосья перемяли.

И это его неловкая история? Таким не пошантажируешь. Хината насупился. Кагеяма его надул.

— Это было ещё в средней школе, — поспешил оправдаться Кагеяма, истолковав его недовольство как-то не так. Хината отмахнулся.

Волк, не волк — Кагеяма есть Кагеяма. Всё тот же придурок.

* * *

Через месяц пришло сообщение от Кагеямы. Хината откладывал домашку до конца воскресенья и теперь изнывал от нежелания ей заниматься, но откладывать ещё дальше было некуда.

Прочитав сообщение, Хината воспрял. «Буду через час». Нужного времени он дождался с трудом, то и дело выглядывая в окно. Там вовсю собирался закат.

Минут за десять он не выдержал, дёрнулся на улицу, надеясь покидать мяч, но притормозил. Мама же его ни за что не выпустит, если он домашку не сделал.

Хината навернул круг по комнате и снова уставился на окно.

Приподняв раму, он вытолкнул мяч, проследив, как тот плюхнулся на траву и укатился к забору. Со спокойной душой Хината подхватил со стола первое попавшееся и спустился.

На строгое мамино «куда?» он демонстративно оттянул домашнюю футболку:

— Во двор, — и потряс домашкой. То, что учебник у него был по биологии, а тетрадь — по японскому, мама не заметила: пробуравила его взглядом и ранводушно отвернулась. Хината с облегчением выскочил и задвинул за собой дверь.

Забор, деревца во дворе, стена леса чуть дальше, скапливающиеся облака — всё было чёрным, а небо от горизонта до горизонта разлилось золотом.

Хината бросил бесполезную домашку на ступеньки и потянулся, вдохнул полной грудью вечерний воздух. Завтра новая неделя, новые тренировки, а меньше чем через месяц — главная арена Сендая.

Из глубины тени выкатился мяч и ударился о ступню. А затем одна тень отделилась от остальных.

Хината сел на корточки, затаив дыхание, и смотрел, как выходит Кагеяма. Осторожно переступая лапами, наклоняясь носом к земле, но не сводя с Хинаты глаз.

Хината вживую отметил то, что нагуглил ещё месяц назад: Кагеяма уже не был щенком, но и на матёрого волка похож не был, такой себе молодой зверь. Хината подавил ладонью смешок: и ведь его такого он испугался до полусмерти.

Кагеяма остановился в метре, и теперь уже Хината опустился на колени и приблизился к нему, вытянув руку. В груди ёкнуло: а вдруг это какой-то чужой волк — и тут же пропало. Аккуратный белый мазок на груди, острые уши, треугольный лоб.

Хината прикоснулся к шерсти: ну такая, не мягкая. И немного мокрая. Почесал за ухом. Кагеяма фыркнул.

— Сам придурок, — хмыкнул Хината.

Волчий нос задвигался, втягивая запах, ткнулся в центр ладони. Хината, как мог, почёсывал чёрную морду и чувствовал смущение: это всё-таки не к какой-то собаке он прикасается, к Кагеяме. Тот закатил глаза и потёрся о ладонь башкой.

Потом ему, видимо, пришла в голову та же мысль, поэтому он отскочил и встряхнулся. Снова потянулся к нему носом.

Хината приложил палец к губам.

— Пойдём.

Он ухватил мяч, домашку и ушёл за дом, туда, где Нацу или родители, если выглянут во двор, не увидят их сразу. Кагеяма бежал следом, подметая хвостом траву.

Хината уселся на землю, прохладную уже, и прижался спиной к забору, чтобы видеть, если кто-то подойдёт. Рядом шевелился кустарник.

Кагеяма подошёл с одного бока, с другого, наступил на тетрадь. Хината, возмущаясь шёпотом, вытащил её из-под лапы.

Кагеяма обнюхал его бедро — Хината увернулся от щекотного ощущения, — затем бок, ткнулся в подмышку — Хината, задохнувшись, оттолкнул его голову. Потом Кагеяма покрутился на месте, утаптывая травку рядом с Хинатой, и бухнулся на бок. Свернулся и положил морду на лапы.

Тёплая волчья спина прижималась к бедру. Кагеяма спокойно дышал, его бок вздымался.

— Надеюсь, ты сделал домашку, — пригрозил ему Хината. Он надеялся списать.

Кагеяма лениво взмахнул хвостом.

Хината потрепал его за холку и так ладонь и оставил. Золото с неба пропадало, будто всасывалось темнотой.

Хината прижал ко второму боку мяч: двигаться пока не хотелось. Завтра они снова будут тренироваться, а потом Кагеяма ещё что-нибудь расскажет, например, что-нибудь об этом вечере.

Кагеяма засопел и задёргал лапами во сне. Хината захихикал, обещая, что обязательно ему это припомнит.

Страшно больше не будет, будет только круто.


	2. Цукишима Кей, Ямагучи Тадаши

Воскресная тренировка закончилась, но они задержались, сгрудившись вокруг планшета и очередного видео, которое захотел разобрать тренер Укай. Ямагучи среди них не было: он отпросился в туалет и пообещал быстро вернуться.

Цукишима не заподозрил неладного, даже когда они закончили разбор и начали расходиться. Только когда в глаза залез солнечный зайчик, которому не от чего было отражаться — планшет убрали, — который продолжал слепить, стоило Цукишиме развернуться в другую сторону, и явно жил своей жизнью, — только тогда Цукишима понял, что Ямагучи попал в беду. Опять.

Ну, он был сегодня такой подавленный — неудивительно, что с ним случилось это.

Солнечный зайчик, поняв, что привлёк его внимание, скакнул на пол и панически задёргался. Цукишима вздохнул.

Он хорошо представлял, что случилось: Ямагучи из-за чего-то так расстроился, что захотел провалиться сквозь землю, а в его случае это неосторожное желание исполнялось. Вот только схлопнуться в солнечного зайчика было делом одного мига, а проявиться обратно, голым, и быстро натянуть опавшую кучкой одежду, было не всегда просто.

Солнечный зайчик нетерпеливо забрался ему на ладонь. Цукишима пошевелил пальцами, будто мог его стряхнуть.

Нужно было последовать за ним, подобрать одежду, где бы Ямагучи её ни сбросил, и отнести в какое-нибудь укромное место, где он сможет проявиться и одеться без риска быть застуканным.

Опять Ямагучи его в неудобное положение ставит. Лезть в кусты, шляться вокруг мусорных баков или по школьным коридорам, которые показались Ямагучи достаточно пустыми, чтобы ослабить контроль над собой и превратиться, случайно или намеренно, ему совершенно не хотелось.

Солнечный зайчик задрожал, хотя, конечно, не мог прочитать его мысли. Должно быть, Ямагучи боялся, что кто-нибудь обнаружит его одежду раньше Цукишимы, и тогда возникнут вопросы. Серьёзные вопросы.

Да, надо поспешить.

В зале оставались только двое придурков и Дайчи-сан с Сугаварой-саном, у которых они выпросили «ещё немножко!» потренироваться. Цукишима хмыкнул. Дайчи-сан мог сколько угодно их строжить, но глядя, как они вдвоём верёвки из него вьют, становилось ясно как день: он тот ещё добряк.

Судя по улыбочке Сугавары-сана, он думал о том же.

— Цукишима, — выкрикнул Хината, заметив, что он тоже ещё не ушёл. — Блок, блок! — и призывно вытянул руки, сияя энтузиазмом.

Цукишима поправил очки средним пальцем.

— Нет, спасибо, — и последовал за солнечным зайчиком, который спрыгнул на пол и замаячил у порога той двери, что вела в переход между корпусами.

Нужно было найти одежду, дать Ямагучи проявиться и одеться, а потом зайти в клубную комнату до того, как Дайчи-сан всё-таки прогонит Кагеяму с Хинатой и закроет её. Но тут Цукишима был спокоен: эти волейбольные безумцы выжмут для себя — и для него — максимальное количество времени.

Солнечный зайчик подождал его на пороге, шмыгнул за дверь, запрыгал по низкому бортику перехода. Не раз Цукишиме приходилось его выручать, особенно когда они были детьми, отыскивать одежду, загораживать спиной, врать, переносить его в ладонях, если Ямагучи терял над собой контроль ночью, но в последний раз это было… да, ещё в средней школе. И никогда Ямагучи не превращался на тренировках, на людях держал себя в руках, как бы ни было тяжело, и терпел до дома. А что было там — Цукишима уже не знал. Наверное, запирался в комнате, схлопывался, потерянный, и приходил в себя, скользя по сваленным на полу и кровати вещам.

Бывало, что Цукишиме — ребёнком, конечно, — тоже хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и он садился в углу комнаты или сворачивался на кровати, представлял, что превращается в пятнышко света и убегает далеко-далеко из дома.

Но только Ямагучи был таким особенным. И проблемным.

Идти особо и не пришлось: солнечный зайчик остановился на одной из опор перехода и не двинулся дальше, когда Цукишима подошёл. Цукишима заглянул за бортик. Так и есть: с противоположной стороны от перехода поверх кроссовок лежала спортивная форма. Цукишима как наяву представил, как Ямагучи под грузом своих мыслей садится туда в тень, обхватывает руками колени, прячет лицо — и в следующий миг его уже нет.

— Ты совсем голову потерял, — шёпотом рассердился Цукишима. Что не в спортзале-то сразу?

Солнечный зайчик описал грустный круг.

Из зала ещё доносились возгласы и удары мячей, а вот в клубной комнате, должно быть, уже никого нет. Туда Цукишима и отнесёт его барахло.

Цукишима собрал одежду Ямагучи, стараясь не прикасаться к носкам и трусам, завернул комом и прижал к груди. Кроссовки самыми кончиками пальцев подхватил за задники и завёл руку за спину. Ямагучи тревожно наворачивал круги.

Напрямую через зал Цукишима пройти не мог: даже думать не хотелось, что кто-то увидит его с одеждой Ямагучи. Стыд. Пришлось обходить спортивный корпус и ещё подождать, прижавшись спиной к стене, пока по лестнице не спустятся и не скроются последние семпаи и дверной проём их клубной комнаты не окажется пуст.

Пока он быстрым шагом приближался к лестнице, Ямагучи, кажется, скользил по его лицу: краем глаза Цукишима видел, как посверкивают дужки. Потом спрыгнул на предплечье, которым Цукишима прижимал к себе одежду, и устроился там. Цукишима понимал, что свет, даже когда он не настоящий, не может ощущаться физически, но мозг видел на руке круглое светлое пятно, знал, что это Ямагучи, и посылал по нервным окончаниям сигнал о прикосновении. Волоски на руке встопорщились от мурашек.

— Слезь с меня, — велел он, поёживаясь. У Ямагучи вместе с физической формой совершенно пропадали понятия о личном пространстве.

Ямагучи укоризненно задрожал на тыльной стороне ладони и подумал, что незаметно устроился на вытянутом локте другой руки.

— Ямагучи, прекрати, — еле шевеля губами, повторил Цукишима.

Он просчитался: в клубной комнате был Энношита-сан. К счастью, он стоял спиной к двери, высчитывая что-то на настенном календаре; Цукишима сунул вещи Ямагучи на полку рядом с его сумкой — со стороны не выглядело подозрительно, барахло и барахло — и как ни в чём не бывало принялся переодеваться. Ямагучи спрятался на потолке.

Энношита-сан, услышав его, резко обернулся; листы сентября и октября с шорохом опустились на ноябрь.

— Ты тут ещё! А я тут считаю, когда финал, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Энношита-сан, дёрнув плечом в сторону календаря.

Цукишима, продолжая переодеваться, вежливо кивнул его натянутой улыбке, ни на секунду не поверив. Финал отборочных в конце октября обведён в календаре красным маркером, поэтому странно было высчитывать оставшиеся до него дни в ноябре.

Он подумал, не сказать ли Энношите-сану, что чем меньше объяснений — тем правдоподобнее ложь, но, как всякий хороший лжец, промолчал. До секретов Энношиты-сана ему не было дела, одного секрета Ямагучи хватало за глаза.

Энношита-сан помялся и, видимо, обрадовавшись, что Цукишима не обращает на него внимания, выскочил за дверь.

Цукишима выглянул из-за косяка: не собирается ли возвращаться, — но Энношиты-сана и след простыл. И семпаев с Кагеямой и Хинатой не было.

— Чисто, — посмотрел он на потолок.

Солнечный зайчик спустился по стене и полкам на пол. Как он схлопывается — пуф! и нет, — Цукишима много раз видел; к тому, как превращается обратно, привыкнуть никак не мог.

Словно на коробке, в которой спрятали солнце, вдруг подняли крышку, и оно рвануло наружу, так из маленького солнечного пятна брызнул вверх белый свет. Цукишима зажмурился, оберегая глаза, как от вспышки фотоаппарата; и всё равно прежде чем он закрыл глаза, на сетчатке отпечатался контур проявившейся человеческой фигуры.

В клубной комнате стоял голый Ямагучи.

— Давай быстрее, — поторопил его Цукишима, отворачиваясь. Краем глаза он видел, как Ямагучи схватился за бельё, копошась в поисках трусов.

Цукишима прислонился спиной к косяку, напустив на себя недовольный вид: как ни посмотри, один друг ждёт другого. Так ему было отлично видно площадку второго этажа и дорогу к спортзалу. Успеет предупредить Ямагучи, если что.

— Извини, Цукки.

Цукишима повернул голову на расстроенный голос. Ямагучи одевался резво, и даже если прямо сейчас по лестнице взлетит Хината, то не увидит ничего необычного, только застёгивающего рубашку Ямагучи.

Цукишима в самом деле был раздражён. Но выхватил взглядом напряжённые плечи, подрагивающие вниз уголки губ и промолчал.

Ямагучи заметил взгляд и слабо улыбнулся, застёгивая последнюю пуговицу.

Что его так выбило из колеи? Ну да это не его, Цукишимы, дело.

— Киношита-семпай тоже не отстаёт, да? — с тихим смешком сказал Ямагучи.

Цукишима ушам не поверил. Ямагучи боится за своё место? И это всё?

Вот теперь он был по-настоящему сердит.

— Это не всё, — возразил Ямагучи, его упрямый взгляд гротескно выглядел под расстроенно сведёнными бровями. — Я… Когда у меня получается планер с Шимадой-саном, когда Ноя-сан не взял мою подачу! Я был так рад, подумал, что хотя бы в подаче смогу однажды сравняться с Ойкавой-саном. А потом вижу, как стараются остальные, Киношита-семпай, и чувствую, что стою на месте. Так глупо, — он закрыл глаза ладонью, сдавливая виски, — так глупо было думать, что я могу стать крутым как…

Цукишима сжал губы. Перед глазами встали мощные съёмы взрослых из команды брата, съёмы Бокуто-сана… и Ушиджимы Вакатоши. По спине прошёл холодок.

Он промолчал.

Ямагучи яростно потёр уголки глаз.

— Извини, Цукки, пойдём, — и вслепую начал нашаривать сумку.

Ямагучи мог быть слабаком и трусом, спасибо что больше не плаксой, но он был слабак с великаньим упорством. И умения падать, а потом вставать ему было не занимать.

Цукишима всегда твёрдо стоял на земле. Ямагучи поднимал голову вверх.

— Ямагучи, — начал он, думая, что из этого сказать и говорить ли, упомянуть ли про лучший в Карасуно планер, и в итоге просто выдал: — Ты лучший.

Ямагучи, уже зашнуровывавший кроссовки, уставился на него растерянно.

— И полный болван, — припечатал Цукишима, глядя, как Ямагучи заливается краской до корней волос. — В следующий раз сам будешь разбираться и объяснять людям, сумасшедший ты или просто извращ…

Он не договорил. Ямагучи наливался как помидор, того и гляди лопнет.

Вот только когда Ямагучи хотел провалиться сквозь землю, он не лопался. Он превращался в солнечного зайчика.

Его одежда, из которой мгновенно пропал владелец, казалось, замерла на миг и медленно опала. Сам Ямагучи наматывал по клубной комнате бешеные круги.

А сейчас-то его что расстроило?

Цукишима тупо уставился на его одежду, отказываясь верить глазам. Тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты вообще меня не слушал, да? — и как наяву услышал «прости, Цукки». — Не стоит надеяться, что ты сейчас же превратишься обратно? — отрицательный скачок в сторону и обратно. — Господи, какая морока.

Он снова собрал одежду Ямагучи, ещё тёплую, и утрамбовал её в сумку вместе с кроссовками. Запачкается — сам будет разбираться, это вообще не его головная боль.

Ямагучи покачивался на полу.

Цукишима повесил на плечо вторую сумку, затолкав её за спину, и поскорее покинул школьный двор. Выбросить бы сегодняшний день из головы.

Он выбрал кратчайший путь к дому Ямагучи, зашагал по насыпи вдоль узкой речки. На языке вертелось всё, что он думает о сверхспособностях Ямагучи и где Цукишима их видел, но при прохожих озвучить это не мог.

Ямагучи блуждал где-то у него на шее. Разве Цукишима не говорил о его бесцеремонности? Он попытался вспомнить и не смог.

«Ямагучи», — одними губами сердито сказал он, но тот, конечно, не отреагировал.

Река искрилась на позднем сентябрьском солнце, посылая во все стороны тысячи солнечных зайчиков. Они оседали на траве, на насыпи, на штанах Цукишимы, на его руке, на обеих сумках, прыгали и дрожали вместе с поверхностью воды; и только один из них следовал за Цукишимой и был по-настоящему живым.


	3. Ячи Хитока, Шимизу Киёко

В первую очередь нужно было выяснить, сумасшедшая она, или у неё что-то с глазами.

В первом случае её ждала лечебница и изоляция от общества; Ячи уже нарисовала себе это трагичное будущее: юная шестнадцатилетняя сумасшедшая заявляет, что видит призраков, мальчики из волейбольного клуба признаются, что «она всегда была немного странной», а мама вычёркивает её из своей жизни.

Второй вариант был ещё хуже: проблемы со зрением помешают ей делать то, что она любит.

Ячи помотала головой. Конечно, ей всё привиделось, от усталости. Воображение разыгралось. Поэтому она вынырнула из своей головы и вернулась на тренировку.

Все уже разошлись, на улице стемнело, и только Кагеяма-кун и Хината отрабатывали свой приём. Погрузившаяся в себя Ячи так и не собрала закончившиеся мячи обратно в тележку, только катала один из них по полу, накрыв ладонью и глубоко задумавшись.

Было отчего задуматься.

Она глубоко вздохнула и взяла себя в руки.

Ребята, которые тоже должны были собирать мячи, из-за чего-то сцепились, и Ячи напряглась от макушки до кончиков пальцев: неужели опять ссорятся? О нет. Даже думать об этом не хотелось: их предыдущая крупная ссора совершенно её измотала.

Она сжала кулаки, но прежде чем успела всеми лёгкими выдохнуть «прекратите!», увидела, что перепалка их несерьёзная, так, выпустить пар.

— Кагеяма, убери от меня свои лапы! — хохотал Хината. — И не рычи на меня, — возмутился он, когда Кагеяма-кун на него вызверился. — А то так уши надеру, ты у меня взвоешь!

Ячи похлопала себя по груди, поверх разжавшегося в облегчении сердечка, и забегала, поднимая мячи. Хината с Кагеямой-куном, очнувшись, к ней присоединились, а потом Ячи взялась за планшет, фиксировать их успехи, и они пошли на последний заход.

По пути домой Ячи снова задумалась о Шимизу-семпай, о том, что видела. Мама, взглянув на неё, сказала, что на ней лица нет.

* * *

Ячи теперь пристально наблюдала за Шимизу-семпай, когда та не видела, смотрела во все глаза, так что те начинали болеть. И вот что поняла: на тренировках с ней ничего странного не происходило. Она невозмутимо помогала с инвентарём, с серьёзным видом постукивала по планшету, спокойно разговаривала с одногодками и идеально держала себя в руках.

— Скажи, ты ничего странного не замечал в Шимизу-семпай? — пробормотала Ячи, когда Хината провожал её домой.

— Цукишима тренируется со взрослыми, ты знала? — горячо выпалил он. — Гр-р, и не сказал ничего. А в ней нет, а что?

А то, думала Ячи, закрываясь в комнате от строгого взгляда мамы. Она устало опустила сумку, плюхнулась на стул и прикрыла глаза.

Под веками снова возник образ Шимизу-семпай: её кожа и волосы вдруг потускнели, будто скачок электричества на мгновение обесцветил краски; вот только свет горел ровно, и спортивный костюм эта странная иллюзия никак не затронула. Ячи потёрла и снова распахнула глаза. Шимизу-семпай выглядела как обычно.

«Что-то не так?» — она улыбнулась, заметив внимание. Ячи замотала головой.

Потом она ещё несколько раз видела, как Шимизу-семпай бледнела; не как все люди бледнеют, когда у них отливает краска от лица, а выцветала. Словно призрак.

Ну дикость же.

Ячи открыла глаза и оказалась в своей комнате, посреди разложенных рисунков, напечатанных фотографий и набросков проектов, ни один из которых не был закончен. На календаре красными кружочками выделялся конец октября — отборочные, — а обведённое десятое ноября смотрело на неё глазом её личного дракона.

Есть у неё проблемы со зрением, нету: что толку, если она всё равно ничего не может сделать по-хорошему.

* * *

Автобус возвращал их домой. Это была последняя тренировочная поездка, впереди только финал отборочных. Ячи сжала лежавшие на коленях ладони в кулаки, разжала. Мальчики и семпаи стараются изо всех сил, и ей тоже нужно постараться.

Свет в автобусе был приглушён; если переговаривались, то тихо, кто-то даже похрапывал. Шимизу-семпай рядом расслабилась, опустив подбородок, сложенные очки покоились у неё в руке и отражали проносившиеся мимо дорожные огни. Кажется, она тоже спала.

Ячи не спалось. Она была бы рада подремать, но ровная дорога не создавала ощущения движения, неслышное гудение двигателя не убаюкивало, спина сразу же затекла, и Ячи ежеминутно ёрзала на сиденье, пытаясь найти положение поудобнее.

До десятого ноября больше месяца, но она уже ощущала тревогу: за несколько недель, что она пытается придумать проект для конкурса, она начала и забраковала десяток вариантов, и внутри уже начал подтачивать соблазн отступиться. Это ведь не обязательно, она может попробовать в другой раз, может, дизайн — это вообще не её…

Она бы, наверное, давно отказалась от идеи участвовать в различных конкурсах; но потом она видела, как ребята из кожи вон лезут, чтобы выиграть, чтобы преуспеть в том, что им нравится, и чувствовала такой приток вдохновения и сил, глядя на это упорство, понимала, что талант — это ежедневный труд, и ей тоже хотелось набираться опыта и набивать руку, чтобы становиться лучше в том, что она любит.

Вот Хинате все говорят, что для волейбола он маленький и у него ничего не получится, но маленький Хината — настоящий гигант целеустремлённости. Ячи невольно улыбнулась. Здорово было бы быть такой же как Хината, но человек, который говорил ей, что у неё ничего выйдет, — это она сама.

Ячи крепко зажмурилась, изо всех сил отгоняя от себя плохие мысли. В них нет никакого толку.

Она взглянула за окно, где сменяли друг друга смутные очертания, вздохнула — и обомлела. Шимизу-семпай рядом была совсем прозрачная, сквозь неё виднелась оконная рама и яркий ограничительный бортик на дороге. Черты лица еле угадывались. Она настолько выцвела, оставив от себя один костяной остов, что Ячи, не всмотревшись, увидела на соседнем сиденье скелет в одежде Шимизу-семпай.

Ячи, часто моргая — но морок всё не смаргивался, — позвала на помощь, но из онемевшего горла не донеслось ни звука. Тогда в отчаянном порыве она схватила скелет за рукав и потрясла.

Она привстала, обернувшись через спинку на спящий автобус: весь клуб отключился, запрокинув головы или надвинув на глаза маски. Ячи оказалась в дурном сне. Кажется, она и Такеда-сенсей за рулём — единственные люди в сознании… А что если Такеда-сенсей тоже спит?!

Ячи снова взглянула на соседнее сиденье. Скелет повернул свой череп прямо на неё. Ячи что есть сил защипала свою руку.

Тонкие кости, на месте которых должны быть пальцы, опустились на её ладонь, останавливая.

— Шимизу-семпай, — прохрипела она не своим голосом. — «Пожалуйста, не исчезай», — но это добавить она уже не смогла.

В пустые глазницы возвращались знакомые глаза, на подбородке появилась родинка; волосы вернулись и стремительно набирали свой цвет. Сердце колотилось так сильно, что Ячи прижала ладонь к груди, чтобы оно не выпрыгнуло.

Шимизу-семпай, снова во плоти, смотрела на неё обеспокоенно. Страх метался в голове, распугивая все слова и вопросы, Ячи чувствовала, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Хитока-чан, посмотри на меня.

Ячи замерла. Шимизу-семпай часто моргала и тоже казалась испуганной. Потом она прижала палец к губам.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептала она, не отнимая палец от губ. — Тебе не показалось, и ты не сошла с ума.

Она нашарила ладонь Ячи и крепко сжала её. Прикосновение было таким осязаемым и тёплым.

Что… Что это было?

— На тебе лица нет, — расстроенно добавила Шимизу-семпай и раскрыла руки, как бы предлагая обняться.

Ячи без стеснения подалась вперёд и стиснула её в объятиях. Шимизу-семпай в самом деле была тёплой и живой, она сомкнула руки у Ячи на спине, биение её сердца отдавалось в жилке на шее. Облегчение волнами смывали страх и беспокойство, и Ячи вдруг почувствовала себя очень сонной. Наверное, организм от такого стресса потребовал перезагрузки.

— Мне так стыдно, что я заставила тебя переживать, Хитока-чан, — тихо-тихо сказала Шимизу-семпай. — Прости меня. Я должна объясниться, но не здесь. Хорошо? — она отстранилась и взглянула на Ячи, сжимая плечи. Ячи кивнула. — Только не рассказывай никому. Пожалуйста, — она расстроенно свела брови, и Ячи тут же замотала головой. — Это мой секрет. С тобой — всё хорошо, — повторила Шимизу-семпай.

И хоть внутри Ячи всё ещё вились фантомы тревоги и волнения, кажется, именно эта фраза отсекла состояние «я схожу с ума, мне страшно» от «я с этим справлюсь».

К школе подъехали поздно ночью, и Ячи была уже настолько вымотана, что хотела только упасть и заснуть, прямо вот тут, на асфальте, а надо было ещё добираться до дома. Шимизу-семпай на прощание сжала её пальцы, и Ячи нашла в себе силы улыбнуться.

Потом Шимизу-семпай ещё отправила ей сообщение, в порядке ли она, но Ячи увидела его только утром: ночью она крепко-крепко спала.

* * *

Послушать объяснения Шимизу-семпай всё не удавалось: она была занята уроками и подготовкой к экзаменам, а виделись они с Ячи только на тренировках ребят, и не всегда Шимизу-семпай оставалась на вечерней. Ячи не чувствовала в себе достаточно наглости, чтобы отвлекать третьегодку в её последние месяцы перед поступлением. Шимизу-семпай её не сторонилась и относилась всё так же тепло, и Ячи совсем расслабилась.

Однажды она застала Шимизу-семпай после тренировки в раздевалке для девочек: вместо того чтобы переодеваться, Шимизу-семпай сидела на скамейке и сжимала пальцами переносицу. До этого Ячи ни разу не видела, чтобы она показывала кому-либо усталость или жаловалась.

— Шимизу-семпай, — Ячи сжала её плечо. — Ты опять… исчезаешь.

Шимизу-семпай подняла голову, и начавшая исчезать кожа налилась привычным цветом.

— Хитока-чан, — она надела обратно очки, потом вдруг повернулась на скамейке, посмотрела с улыбкой. Даже вот такая, с немного сгорбленной спиной, с сонным взглядом, она всё равно была ужасно красива.

— Да?

— Мне надо отдохнуть. Составишь мне компанию в выходной? После финала. Я тебя чем-нибудь угощу.

— К-конечно! — вытянулась Ячи. — Только угощать не обязательно…

Но Шимизу-семпай, прикрыв кулаком смешок, прервала её лепет:

— Я тебе должна. Пожалуйста, позволь мне отплатить.

Ну раз так… Ячи ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

* * *

Сначала договорились на кафе и мороженое, но погода была такая замечательная, что Ячи так и тянуло прогуляться. Шимизу-семпай согласилась и предложила главный парк города.

Стоило Ячи прочитать это сообщение — «городской парк», — и сердце ёкнуло.

Она повертелась на входе у будки охранника, рассматривая таблички с правилами посещения парка и агитки. Так вот они какие. Ну да, самые обычные, редизайн им не помешает.

Шимизу-семпай ждала её на скамеечке недалеко от главных ворот. В осенней куртке, с забранными волосами — до этого Ячи всего раз или два видела её не в школьной или спортивной форме.

Как вообще красивые люди живут? Смотрят по утрам в зеркало и что, видят красивое лицо? Ячи не представляла, каково это.

А как Шимизу-семпай могла быть такой красивой и одновременно доброй? И спокойной? Она совершенно потусторонняя.

Шимизу-семпай, заметив её, легко поднялась и заспешила навстречу.

— Хитока-чан, — она прикрыла рот ладонью, будто сообщала секрет; Ячи невольно подалась ближе, — прохладно для мороженого, а как насчёт чего-нибудь тёплого? — и она указала на два уличных ларька: из одного шипели готовящиеся окономияки, в соседнем продавали что-то сладкое.

Ячи погладила себя по животу. От одного сочетания «тёплые» и «окономияки» во рту скопилась слюна.

Ячи переступала с ноги на ногу в нетерпении, пока продавец готовил им по порции; пахло просто обалденно. Умяли окономияки они в два счёта, помогая себе палочками и не отходя далеко, чтобы не накрошить в парке и тут же выбросить одноразовую посуду. Ячи вытерла рот салфеткой и увидела, что Шимизу-семпай тоже измазалась.

Закончив, они углубились в парк. Ячи подставила лицо осеннему солнышку. Шимизу-семпай больше не выглядела такой уставшей, как тогда в раздевалке. Ячи то и дело поглядывала на неё: при свете дня все чудеса уже не казались такими жуткими. Вообще-то это было даже красиво.

— Шимизу-семпай, ты призрак?

Неужели она сейчас расскажет, что давно умерла и продолжает учиться, из года в год, без возможности выпуститься, пока не исполнит какое-то своё желание? Какая грустная история.

Ну если её желанием было, чтобы её команда попала на национальные, то тогда, наоборот, всё хорошо, вздохнула Ячи. Но всё равно грустно.

— Нет.

Фу-ух. От сердца отлегло.

— Просто такая вот странная, — Шимизу-семпай улыбнулась. Сразу захотелось сказать, что никакая она не странная. Чудно это всё, конечно, но Шимизу-семпай — нет, не странная. — Но это секрет, ты помнишь?

— Конечно! Шимизу-семпай, а почему?.. — Ячи описала рукой круг, пытаясь объяснить сразу всё.

— М-м… — задумалась та. — Мне кажется, будет легче объяснить, если я первая кое-что у тебя спрошу. Скажи, тебя беспокоит что-то в последнее время? Выглядишь очень задумчивой. И даже расстроенной.

Ячи стушевалась. Ужасно не хотелось грузить Шимизу-семпай своими проблемами… Но она ведь сама спросила?

— Я просто думаю, своим ли делом я занимаюсь, — решила не вдаваться в подробности Ячи. Шимизу-семпай вежливо приподняла брови. Ячи набрала полные лёгкие воздуха. Пахло осенними листьями. — Я думаю, что хочу заниматься дизайном, и ещё думаю, что у меня не получается. И… две эти мысли постоянно борются у меня в голове.

— Хитока-чан…

— Сначала я думала, что мне нужно выбрать не такую профессию, любую другую, кроме той, что занимается мама, — Ячи понесло, но Шимизу-семпай её не останавливала, и она не могла остановиться сама, — но потом я влюбилась в творчество, и мне захотелось быть лучше, участвовать в конкурсах, но что бы я ни делала, над каждым моим наброском в голове возвышается мама, и я так и слышу её критику, и ни один проект не кажется удачным. Она как Ушиджима Вакатоши, — выпалила Ячи. — Только мой. Которого я не могу превзойти.

Ячи прижала ладони к пылающим щекам. Она так быстро тараторила, что запыхалась.

— Хитока-чан, — позвала Шимизу-семпай. Ячи подняла глаза. — Каждый иногда сомневается в себе. Ты не одна.

Но не так много, как Ячи. Мама права: она такая мямля. Горло сжалось от обиды.

— И ты, Шимизу-семпай? — выдавила она.

Шимизу-семпай остановилась и подняла голову. Над ними шевелились на ветру, будто танцевали, жёлтые листочки, сквозь которые просвечивало солнце.

— И я, — согласилась она. — Ты меня как раз поймала.

Ячи свела брови. Пока что она не очень понимала.

— Я начинаю исчезать, когда ухожу в себя, — Шимизу-семпай перевела взгляд на неё и улыбнулась во все зубы. — Такая у меня бестолковая сверхспособность.

Ячи не знала, что сказать. Почему-то хотелось извиниться, хотя ей было не за что. И посочувствовать, но она не знала, как.

Шимизу-семпай поманила её за собой, и они двинулись дальше.

— Не представляю, чтобы ты могла сомневаться в себе. Вообще, — честно сказала Ячи. Не грубо ли?

— М-м. Подожди, Хитока-чан, сейчас твоя очередь. Ты сказала «конкурсы»?

— Ах. Это, — Ячи махнула рукой, чувствуя себя неловко, задела локоть Шимизу-семпай и почувствовала себя ещё более неловко. — Я подумала, что будет здорово, если я наберусь опыта, а для клуба нам нужно не так уж много… всякого визуала. Поэтому я нашла объявление о конкурсе. О разных конкурсах. Ничего серьёзного, это не международный уровень, и призовой фонд там маленький. И не то чтобы я думаю выиграть, просто поучаствовать было бы здорово… В общем, администрация города объявила открытый конкурс на проект-редизайн агиток, для этого самого парка, о защите природы… И я подумала, что смогу.

— Конечно, ты сможешь.

— Вообще такие конкурсы часто объявляют, есть ещё фестивали и праздники, и не только в Мияги… А в университете Тохоку каждый сезон проходит конкурс фотографий, и хотя он, кажется, для студентов, темы там интересные, — увлеклась Ячи. Потом перевела дух, и до неё дошло. — А?..

— Конечно, сможешь, Хитока-чан, — снова ободряюще улыбнулась Шимизу-семпай. На Ячи будто ведро горячей воды вылили, только при этом было приятно. — Твой летний постер для сбора средств был очень классный.

— С-спасибо…

— Я так завидую тебе, Хитока-чан.

Ячи замотала головой из стороны в сторону. Ей?!

— Ты в самом деле любишь дизайн, да?

— Да… Похоже на то.

— А тебе всего шестнадцать. Я в шестнадцать не знала, чем хочу заниматься. И в семнадцать тоже. И сейчас… сомневаюсь.

Ячи как наяву почувствовала этот груз ответственности выпускного класса. У-ух…

— Я решила стать менеджером в старшей школе, чтобы держать голову занятой и, ну знаешь, не уходить в себя, — продолжила Шимизу-семпай. Ячи понимающе покивала. — Я старательно училась. И я так сосредоточилась на том, чтобы быть занятой, что не задавала себе вопрос: а чем я вообще занята? — она немного помолчала. — Вот так.

Ячи вдруг поняла, почему ранее почувствовала себя виноватой: она так погрузилась в себя и свои проблемы, что совсем не подумала о том, что других людей тоже что-то тревожит. Всех людей что-то тревожит. Даже таких не совсем людей как Шимизу-семпай.

От этого открытия стало как-то легче. Поувереннее.

— И знаешь, я думаю, мама тебе не враг, — снова заговорила Шимизу-семпай. — Мне очень нравится твоё упорство. И на её месте понравилось бы.

«Твоё упорство». Ячи прикусила губу от восторга.

— Я даже думаю, ты можешь просить её совета. Это ведь нормально, ты учишься, а с наставником учиться куда быстрее. И при этом по-доброму считать её соперницей, которую тебе нужно превзойти, в этом нет ничего плохого. Ведь знаешь, что самое важное мы увидели на финале? — снова эта зубастая улыбка. — Даже Ушиджима Вакатоши однажды оказывается побеждён.

Ячи машинально шагала, слегка потрясённая. Такая простая и такая верная мысль, она вызывала у Ячи мурашки. Не страха или тревоги. Предвкушения.

— Я так рада, что мы поговорили, — выпалила она, чувствуя огромную благодарность.

— Я тоже. Чувствую себя увереннее, — ответила Шимизу-семпай, и эти её слова стоили всех пережитых Ячи страхов.

Должно быть, будет трудно. Определённо будет трудно, и будет время, когда ей будет хотеться опустить руки. Ячи взглянула на свои ладони, по которым скользили солнечные лучики.

Но пока есть дело, которое она любит, она приложит все силы и не испугается никакого дракона.

И даже привидения.

Ячи вскинула руки вверх. Рядом шла Шимизу-семпай и посмеивалась.

Они гуляли по парку ещё час, болтая обо всём на свете; Ячи вытянула из Шимизу-семпай ещё подробностей о её «сверхспособности» и планах на будущее, Шимизу-семпай под конец призналась, что никогда, кажется, так много не разговаривала. Ячи, счастливая, улыбнулась во все зубы.

Потом, к сожалению, Шимизу-семпай нужно было возвращаться к подготовке. Они тепло распрощались, и Ячи, подогреваемая воодушевлением, помчалась домой. У неё появилось несколько новых идей, а ещё можно было кое-что спросить у мамы, и вообще здорово было бы поговорить… и уроки, конечно, уроки!

Какой солнечный, солнечный день.

А впереди — целая жизнь.


	4. Танака Рюноске/Энношита Чикара

Выехали заранее, ещё не стемнело.

Танака внимательно следил за дорогой: не столько потому что ещё неуверенно чувствовал себя за рулём, сколько из-за Саеко — фургон её, проблемы тоже свалятся на неё.

К счастью, сельская дорога была пуста.

Энношита нет-нет да поглядывал на него, щурился с улыбкой на заходящее солнце.

— Проверь, куда нам, — прочистив горло, попросил Танака: вдалеке показалась развилка. Энношита поднял к лицу зажатый в руке телефон.

— Налево.

Едва они загрузились и Танака взялся за руль, Энношита прикипел взглядом к его ладоням. Танака тоже посмотрел: руки как руки, хорошо, что чистые. Но чувствовал блуждающий взгляд всю дорогу и сжимал руль до побелевших костяшек.

Поворот направо продолжался ровный и свежий, нужный им серел старым асфальтом. Чем дальше, тем сильнее подступали к дороге некошеные травы, тем больше брали у цивилизации своего: отняли обочину, прорастали сквозь мелкие трещины. Это хорошо. В приоткрытое окно сочился густой полевой запах.

Они съехали и с этой дороги, повернув к лесу.

Энношита привстал на сиденье, натянув ремень безопасности, завертел головой.

— Сюда, — направлял он. Танака медленно повёл машину по заросшей цветами колее. — Вот за деревьями, осторожно.

Танака выкрутил руль, заезжая между толстыми стволами, и остановился на открывшейся лужайке. Заросли, о которых говорил Энношита, прятали от посторонних глаз озеро.

Танака не сдержал удивлённого «ого!».

— Я же говорил, — просиял Энношита.

Танака выключил зажигание, и Энношита наклонился к его руке на руле, прихватил губами костяшки, поцеловал по очереди. Взглянул на него, не отнимая губ от кожи.

Всё, это невозможно.

Танака щёлкнул его ремнём безопасности, нетерпеливо выпутал Энношиту и притянул к себе. Энношита с охотой ответил на поцелуй, перегнувшись через рычаг, они столкнулись зубами, рассмеялись неловко. Танака сгрёб его волосы в кулак, выпустил, расслабившись на сиденье. В груди немело от полуулыбки Энношиты, будто само сердце обливалось мурашками.

— Спасибо, — сказал Энношита и закрыл своим лицом обзор сквозь лобовое стекло. Неловкие протесты — «да ладно», «не стоит», «это пустяк» — так и угасли в поцелуе.

— Всегда рад, — прохрипел Танака, не покривив душой. Энношита в ответ велел: «Разбираемся».

Танака от души потянулся, выйдя из машины, пару раз присел, покрутил руками. Энношита загремел дверями позади фургона.

Вдвоём они попробовали уже несколько озёр, но это было самым укромным.

— Что у нас сегодня? — Танака через его плечо взглянул на контейнеры с едой. Рот наполнился слюной, хоть упакованная еда и не пахла: Энношита всегда готовил вкусно.

— Чего только нет, — ответил тот и указал подбородком на удочку в углу: — Не вздумай тут рыбачить.

— А то что, русалка утащит?

Энношита поднял брови скептически, и они разухмылялись.

Еда, даже остывшая, в самом деле была вкусной. Проголодавшиеся на свежем воздухе, они набивали живот рыбой и рисом, Энношита за обе щёки уплетал омлет. Первый голод они утолили, свесив ноги с фургона, под последние золотые лучи: солнце скрылось за деревьями на другой стороне озера.

Запах стоял удивительный. В нём, как в густом супе, намешалась терпкая хвоя, кусты черники и вязкий ил, тянуло топким мхом, как с болота. Танака вдыхал полной грудью, с каждым разом обнаруживая в лёгких что-то новое: листву, грибы, какие-то сладкие плоды, болотистую ряску.

— Откуда ты узнал об этом? — Танака обвёл зажатой в руке тарелкой озеро.

— Родители, — с набитым ртом ответил Энношита, проглотил и повторил: — Родители раньше возили меня по всему Мияги и даже соседним префектурам, показывали озёра на будущее. Ещё реки и пруды даже.

Танака уставился в тарелку, кивнул. В тарелке был суп — Энношита приготовил даже его, — и он выловил из него кусочек тофу, отправил в рот.

— Сюда раньше люди приезжали отдыхать, — продолжил Энношита, орудуя палочками. — А потом стали останавливаться с другой стороны, там удобный спуск и песчаное дно, — он махнул рукой, но места, на которое он указал, не было видно за нависшими ивами. — Мама с папой высадили здесь кусты, чтобы можно было укрыться.

Танака обернулся. Плотные заросли между деревьями стояли плотно, не шевелясь. Совсем не было похоже, что когда-то их посадили люди.

Он вспомнил заросшую колею и ещё раз огляделся. Раньше здесь точно отдыхали: маленькая лужайка покрылась кустарниками, от воды наступала острая озёрная трава, но деревья её так и не захватили, только окружили своей рыжей корой.

Танака представил, как маленький Энношита много лет назад, вот здесь, носил родителям саженцы. В воображении он доставал их из фургона Саеко, даже не качая его, когда запрыгивал внутрь.

Энношита из настоящего шумно допил бульон. Танака довылавливал из своего супа все овощи и повторил за ним, вытер жирные губы. Энношита рядом пил воду, бутылка у него под пальцами потрескивала.

Он уже знал, почему Энношита перед этим столько ест: потому что в воде энергия тратилась стремительно, просыпался бешеный голод, и Энношита начинал жрать ил и сырую рыбу. Всё это оставалось в желудке и когда он превращался обратно, живот потом страшно болел. Наесться заранее хоть как-то помогало.

Неотвратимо темнело, Энношиту начал освещать потусторонний свет: полная луна светилась как фонарь.

— Пора? — спросил Танака.

Энношита отложил бутылку с водой и неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Можно приготовиться.

Он высвободился из рубашки — руки чесались расстегнуть её самому, — снял брюки и трусы. Обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер, чтобы перед погружением в воду оставалось только стянуть его.

Энношита сел у самой кромки, ступни скрылись под водой. Он обернулся и похлопал по траве рядом с собой. Танака сел на корточки и опустил пальцы в воду.

— Холодная, — заметил он, с удивлением и беспокойством.

— Да, — Энношита прикрыл глаза. — Это хорошо.

Он всплеснул ступнями, поднимая брызги. Между пальцами ног начала затягиваться плёнка перепонок.

Над озером вилась мошкара, неподвижную гладь разрезали только водомерки и всплески съедавших их рыб. Луна отражалась в воде как в зеркале.

По плечам Энношиты встопорщились мурашки, Танака сходил до машины за курткой. Но вернувшись, обнаружил, что превращение шло всё активнее, и поверх мурашек уже укладывались рядками чешуйки.

— Надеюсь, я не задержусь, — сказал Энношита. — Полнолуние полнолунием, но на учёбу бы не опоздать.

— Не опоздаем, — возразил Танака. — Даже раньше приедем.

Энношита башковитый, он, конечно, поступил в университет; но в колледже у Танаки расписание даже построже.

— А что насчёт сестры? — прищурился Энношита.

— О, она меня убьёт, — Танака уверенно кивнул. — Ей-то утром на работу.

Их смех подхватило эхо, отчего в ночной тишине он ещё сильнее резал слух своей чужеродностью, поэтому они быстро затихли.

Энношита свёл колени, и проём между бёдрами зарастал, затягивался чешуёй. Она была тёмно-серая, матовая без воды, в паху и под мышками — почти чёрная.

— Что ты там делаешь? — спросил Танака, поймав себя на том, что теребит край его полотенца. Голый, уязвимый от преображения Энношита был настоящим испытанием на прочность. Хотелось его целовать — в губы, наросты на плечах, цеплять языком чешуйки на шее… ух. Но это могло помешать превращению, и Танака терпел.

— В воде?

Энношита повернулся, сердце ёкнуло от секундного ужаса: радужка выцвела, и только тёмный ободок не давал ей слиться с белками. Это всегда происходило так быстро, и Танака каждый раз пугался, что всё меньше остаётся в Энношите человеческого.

Но успокаивался от напоминания: это только внешне.

Энношита тяжело и медленно вздохнул: дыхание кислородом давалось ему всё с большим трудом, а жабры ещё не появились. Самый тяжёлый период превращения.

— Дышу, — объяснил он сразу всё. — Гоняюсь за рыбами, бью хвостом. Трусь об коряги, чтобы сбить с плавников раков. Цепляюсь за ил на дне. А иногда, — он улыбнулся, пуская сердце Танаки вскачь, — просто дрейфую и смотрю сквозь воду на луну. Она красивая, когда дрожит.

Он выговаривал слова всё с большим трудом, а последнюю фразу и вовсе прошепелявил и растянул губы, показывая истончившиеся острые зубы.

Ступни у него вытянулись и напоминали приставленные друг к другу ласты. Энношита приподнял их над водой: луна подсвечивала капилляры в перепонках. Танака вспомнил, как ребёнком обрывал у цветов лепестки и смотрел сквозь них на солнце: прожилки на просвет были похожи на эти капилляры. Только он делал это днём, при ярком свете; луна же всё делала таинственным, мрачным.

Вдоль хребта вырос плавник, Танака порадовался, что в этот раз пропустил его трансформацию: кожа с позвонков стекала и застывала иглами будущего плавника, жуть.

Он потрогал пальцем одну такую иглу, и плавник рефлекторно расправился, как парус. Энношита повёл плечами.

Ноги у него почти срослись, колени пропали — ниже них уже был полноценный хвост. Только между бёдер ещё оставался желобок, по которому ужасно хотелось провести пальцами.

— Я потрогаю? — не удержался Танака.

— Хорошо, — Энношита кивнул. — Только не…

Секундное недоумение быстро перетекло в догадку: «Только не заводи меня», — хотел сказать Энношита. Уши вспыхнули.

Он опустил пальцы в эту выемку, чешуя была не тёплой и не холодной. Он случайно зацепил ногтем крупную чешуйку, Энношита зашипел.

— Извини, — Танака погладил потревоженное место.

Он провёл по выемке от её начала, где должны быть колени, нырнул пальцами под полотенце, обливаясь жаром. Энношита подцепил его когтями и стащил, открывая паховую область: член уже скрылся в складках, их края подрагивали, приоткрывая мягкое нутро. Танаку оно притягивало неумолимо, он погрузился бы в него языком, если бы Энношита не оттолкнул его голову от себя.

— Всё, — на выдохе шепнул он.

Уши у него приросли к черепу, выделяясь буграми, за ними раскрылись жабры, показывая красное нутро. Танака прижал большой палец к краю — острые.

Энношита приподнялся на руках и соскользнул в воду.

Он вынырнул в нескольких метрах, снова нырнул и вернулся к берегу, перебирая руками по мелкому дну.

Танака наклонился над водой. Жабры у Энношиты судорожно сокращались, в волосах запуталась водоросль, Танака её снял.

Такого Энношиту он целовал со смиренным волнением: во рту у того были страшные острые зубы, которые могли разорвать горло, он мог утащить на дно и задушить. Но как Энношита доверил ему свою тайну, так и Танака доверился этой опасности.

Хоть он и выглядел жутковатым монстром, внутри он оставался Энношитой.

— Я буду здесь, — напомнил Танака, мазнув напоследок по мокрым губам.

Энношита кивнул и исчез под водой.

Танака потёр лицо и обнаружил, что всё ещё сжимает в кулаке водоросль. Он поднёс её к носу, понюхал и зачем-то бережно выложил на берегу.

И начал ждать.

Лес был не такой бесшумный, как казалось вечером. Квакали друг на друга лягушки, хлопали крыльями птицы, время от времени плескала вода. Нет-нет да заскрипит дерево, заставляя Танаку вздрагивать, или эхо разнесёт хруст ветки над озером.

Танака чувствовал себя верным псом, чей нюх заточен на чудеса. Сначала в его жизни появилась прекрасная Шимизу, и хоть в ней не было ничего мистического, она была божественной, и влюблённость в неё до сих пор отзывалась в груди нежностью. Почти тогда же с ним случился самый крутой в его жизни братан Нишиноя, который стал лучшим другом, и дружба эта, Танака был уверен, была послана небесами. Ну а потом — Энношита.

Танака отмахнул от лица мотылька, забрался в фургон и раскатал спальник. Переставил будильник на несусветную рань, вспомнив, что так же рано он вставал два года назад, когда помогал Кагеяме с Хинатой сработаться и попасть в команду. Тогда он ещё не знал, что влюбится в Энношиту по уши и узнает, какой тот особенный.

В спальнике было уютно и тепло, а ещё он пах согревающей мазью: это был проверенный спальник, который прошёл с ним не один тренировочный лагерь. Сейчас его окружал таинственный, пугающий лес, где он был чужаком, но знакомый запах и машина сестры навевали умиротворение, и так он и заснул, обращаясь сердцем под тёмную воду.

Танака проснулся, едва наметился рассвет. Только намекавший на грядущий восход, он напоминал мерцание экрана в тёмной комнате. До будильника было ещё далеко.

Луна всё так же была на небе, жирная и блестящая, на неё то и дело забирались клочья облаков.

Он вышел размять ноги; в лесу его искусали комары, вернулся он злой и мстительно поджёг спиральку от насекомых. Дымок поднимался ровно, почти идеальной вертикальной чертой, и смешивался с огибавшим машину туманом.

Было холодно. Танака набросил на плечи куртку и достал термос с чаем, налил в крышку. Чай был уже не такой горячий, но от него всё равно шёл пар. Приходилось наливать понемногу: крышка остывала моментально. Танака отпивал, глядя на лежащее на воде пёрышко, слушая всплески и гадая, рыба это или, может, Энношита. Водоросль, которую Танака снял с его волос, высохла и посветлела.

С рассветом заморосил дождь. Озеро запело белым шумом, ему гулко вторили листья. Пёрышко танцевало под каплями, но в конце концов потонуло.

Уже посветлело, а Энношиты всё не было. Беспокойство переросло в тревогу: что если на этот раз он не вернётся?

Тревога — в страх: что если Энношиты никогда не было?

Озеро шло ровной рябью, дождь разогнал остатки тумана. Сработал будильник, переполошив прятавшихся в траве птиц.

Энношита вырос из воды как морок. Уже двуногий, он брёл сквозь поднявшиеся к поверхности водоросли. Капли у него на плечах, на боках вспыхивали в первых лучах, редкая морось попадала на ресницы и губы. Не сошедшая тёмная чешуя переливалась под солнцем.

Действительно, будто мираж. Танака не убедится, пока не потрогает.

Мокрые волосы облепили голову, на белую шею налипла ржавая тина. Энношита провёл ладонью по лицу, убирая чёлку — под мышками тоже ещё была чешуя.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Энношита, стоя по колено в воде.

— Привет, — Танака протянул ему руку, помогая выбраться. Энношита ухватился за его локоть. Настоящий.

На волосах на лобке тоже был иловый налёт. Блёклые радужки на глазах снова наливались тёплым карим. Танака стёр разводы ила с его шеи.

Остатки чешуи сходили пластами, Танака помог Энношите от них избавиться. Тот вздыхал и извивался под его руками. Он говорил, что это похоже на сдирание отмершей кожи с обгоревшей спины: «Жуть как приятно». Это крепко засело в голове у Танаки, и он не торопился, а Энношита изнывал.

Закончив, Танака опустил руки в воду, чтобы счистить налипшую на ладони чешую. Снятые пласты плавали на поверхности и сбивались в островок.

— Она так и будет тут? — спросил он, обернувшись.

— Нет. Её рыбы сожрут.

— Фу. Мерзко, — признался Танака.

— Ага, — Энношита рассмеялся, и Танака, с трудом оторвав взгляд от довольного лица, увидел, что у него стоит.

К Энношите возвращалось всё больше человеческого, он начал мелко трястись от холода. Танака укутал его покрывалом с ног до головы и целовал синие губы, пока они не стали фиолетовыми. Энношита охотно приоткрывал дрожащие губы, впускал в свой рот и так ласкал его языком, что Танака ничего не мог с собой поделать, целовал его и целовал. Стиснутый в объятиях Энношита даже не мог пошевелить руками, только смеялся и стучал зубами.

Потом отогревались чаем. Энношита пил жадно, будто ему не хватило воды. Затем прижался лбом к его плечу, обнял ладонью за шею:

— Спасибо.

Его пальцы на затылке вызвали ворох ярких воспоминаний: как Энношите нравится гладить его голову, когда Танака берёт в рот, что он с ума сходит, держась во время минета за бритый затылок. Как это сводит с ума самого Танаку.

— Ты знаешь, что я тебя сейчас не выпущу? — хрипло спросил он.

Энношита в ответ расстегнул спальник, полностью раскрывая его, чтобы было удобно лежать вдвоём. Танака придавил его, беспорядочно шаря руками по телу. Можно, наконец-то можно.

Энношита говорил, что не обладает никакой магией, что это скорее проклятие: каждый месяц с начала полового созревания проводить ночь в воде, хотя бы ванне, иначе задохнёшься. Но Танака считал иначе. Энношита открыл для него второй мир, будто до этого он видел только половину рисунка: мир, в котором можно не успевать дышать между поцелуями и плавиться от взаимности, сплетаясь ногами. Ну и мир, в котором русалки плавают, глядя сквозь толщу воды на луну, и думают о тех, кого оставили на берегу.

В конце концов, Энношита как настоящий дух из сказок украл его сердце и спрятал где-то глубоко в своём убежище, а взамен вручил своё.

Что это, если не магия.


End file.
